


A Mild Sextastrophe

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Awkward Sex, M/M, Prompt Fill, minor sex injury, sex injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Look, sex ain't always perfect.





	A Mild Sextastrophe

Rafael's been slow-fucking him for an hour. Sonny gasps and tries--yet again--to thrust towards him, but Rafael's hands on his hips haven't wavered. Sonny can't push back like he wants to, and he can't drop his legs, either. They're over Rafael's shoulders. Rafael is fucking him slow and deep, occasionally kissing his calf or his knee, and grinning filthy every single time Sonny tries to get some leverage. 

The slow burn build of it is driving Sonny towards the edge of reason, but it's also keeping him from tipping over. Every time Rafael slowly pulls out and pauses, Sonny thinks he'll shake apart, but then Rafael pushes back in, a deliberate, even push of his hips that makes Sonny see stars. 

"Baby," Sonny breathes, an endearment that only happens when he's fucked out of his mind.

"Look at you," Rafael whispers. "Such a fucking slut for it."

Sonny arches into the words. He soars on how much Rafael loves taking him apart and talking filth to him. How much concentration and effort Rafael spends in making sure Sonny gets fucked up good and proper when they have time for it. 

Sonny feels a twinge in his calf and immediately curls his toes. When the twinge doesn't mellow, he flexes his toes instead, pulling them as far back as he can. 

"Okay?" Rafael asks, grabbing Sonny's ankle and clearly ready to help.

"Fine," Sonny murmurs. "Just give it a--" His breath catches hard in his throat as his calf _seizes_ , and all Sonny can do is gasp "CHARLIE HORSE" as loud as possible and try not to curl into a ball. The white-hot pain of the muscle spasm yanks him completely out of his own body, and he doesn't know how long it is until he can hear anything past the blood rushing to his ears. 

"I've got you," is the first thing Sonny hears when he starts to come back to himself. It's a few seconds before he can focus on the source: Rafael's voice. It takes another few seconds to focus on the situation as a whole: Rafael is rubbing his calf with careful pressure, meeting Sonny's eyes every few seconds to see how he's doing. 

"Okay," Sonny says after a minute or two. "Okay, I'm better." 

Rafael lightens his massage but doesn't stop entirely. "I'll just work on this for a couple more minutes. It's going to hurt like hell no matter."

Sonny nods and lets himself drift as Rafael keeps working over his calf muscle. He laughs when he feels Rafael's hard dick brush against his hip. "I gotta tell you, babe, pain play is _not_ my thing."

Rafael chuckles and smooths his palms up and down Sonny's thighs. "I can't help it if it still likes you." Rafael slides his hands up Sonny's hips and over his stomach. "Want to try again, or do you think you're finished?"

Sonny flexes his leg carefully. He winces at the deep twinge. "Gotta tap out, fun as it was." He lifts himself onto his elbows and meets Rafael halfway for a kiss. "How about I start a shower, and you can take in the view?"

Rafael noses Sonny's cheek. "You sure? I can just jerk off while you're in there alone."

"Hey, one of us should get to finish having fun tonight, and I think it should definitely be the one of us whose dick is still hard." Sonny shifts his weight so he can sit up straighter and grab Rafael's hand. "Come on. I'll make a show of bending over to start the water so you don't get bored."

Rafael laughs and lets Sonny pull him off the bed and into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> For an ages old tumblr prompt. I did post the link to this story there, but if you wanna keep up with me fannishly, it's best to follow me on twitter @GaylePerpetual.


End file.
